Bad Day 2
by Wiell
Summary: Hari yang buruk tanpa Sehun dan juga Kyungsoo dan ditambah godaan dewan kedisiplinan dengan berbagai rumor itu. Atau mungkin tidak./ CHANBAEK


**Bad Day 2**

Wiell Present

Disclaimer :

Cerita ini milik saya, jika ada kesamaan bukan suatu kesengajaan. Jika menemukan yang serupa mohon beritahu saya.

.

Hari yang buruk tanpa Sehun dan juga Kyungsoo dan bertambah buruk dengan godaan dewan kedisiplinan yang punya berbagai rumor itu. Atau mungkin tidak juga.

Warning!

Typo bertebaran. BL. Bahasa campuran. OOC.

If you Don't Like Don't Read . Please! RnR!

[CHANBAEK]

.

Ketika Baekhyun membuka matanya yang didengarnya pertama kali adalah tetesan hujan deras yang membasahi jendela flatnya. Ia menguap lebar dan kembali mengeratkan selimutnya. Pagi hari disambut dengan hujan dan selimut hangatnya enggan ia tinggalkan.

Baekhyun kembali membuka matanya kala kembali mengingat bagaimana ia akan sendirian nantinya. Tiba-tiba ia menjadi sangat malas beraktivitas.

"Aku tidak punya teman." Ia bergumam. Bibirnya mengerucut. Ugh.

Pagi ini merupakan jadwalnya untuk menghadiri upacara bendera dan yang menjadi masalahnya adalah ia sendirian. Sehun dan juga Kyungsoo akan menghadiri upacara penurunan pada sore hari nanti. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana keadaannya nanti. Sendirian tanpa ada yang diajaknya bergosip.

Mungkin tidak seburuk itu jika ponselnya dapat berfungsi dengan baik.

"Sialan!" dan entah umpatan yang keberapa yang dilontarkannya pagi ini.

Harinya sangat buruk.

-0o0-

Didepan cermin Baekhyun mematut dirinya dengan sebuah kemeja putih lalu dilapisi dengan jas alamamaternya disusul dengan kakinya yang terbungkus celana bahan yang dingin. Ia tampak menawan namun satu yang kurang. Matanya sangat tidak cantik karena ia sedang tak bersemangat. Diikuti dengan bibirnya yang turun.

"Aku sendirian."

Menjadi sendirian adalah yang Baekhyun benci, karena ia akan terlihat seperti seorang kutu buku yang gemar menghabiskan tumpukan buku untuk menghabiskan harinya. Tanpa seorang teman Baekhyun sangat lemah. Hahaha.

Semakin buruk dengan ponselnya yang mendadak terjun bebas kedalam air ketika ia dikolam renang kemarin. Baekhyun bahkan masih dapat melihat genangan air didalam layar ponselnya. Menyedihkan. Lalu apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti?

Ketika jam telah menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi kurang sepuluh menit, ia segera memakai sepatunya lalu mengambil topinya dan berjalan keluar flat setelah menguncinya.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan tenang, sebenarnya ia tak tahu dengan pasti pukul berapa upacara akan dimulai tapi ketika ia melewati Fakultasnya yang telah sepi ia menjadi panik.

"Cepatlah sebelum terlambat."

Seorang dosen mengatakan kepadanya, ia hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai balasan. Dosen itu berlalu dengan langkah cepat dengan beberapa dosen lainnya yang tak Baekhyun ketahui. Hingga saat ia sampai di lapangan ia menjadi panik, banyak mahasiswa yang telah berbaris rapi dan sepertinya upacara telah dimulai.

"Cepat masuk kebarisan."

Seseorang berucap dengan wajah tegasnya. Ia merupakan seorang dewan kedisiplinan sejak tahun lalu yang juga mengospeknya.

Tubuh tinggi dengan seragam yang membalut tubuhnya yang atletis. Sangat tampan. Dari rumor yang didengarnya lelaki yang diketahuinya bernama Park Chanyeol itu telah banyak mendapat undangan dari para gadis dijurusan namun tak satupun yang pernah mendapat sambutan hangat sebuah kencan dengannya. Ada juga yang mengatakan jika lelaki tampan itu seorang gay. Dan untuk rumor satu ini Baekhyun sangat senang.

"Luruskan barisanmu, cantik." Jemari besar itu memegang bahu Baekhyun dari belakang, menariknya hingga lurus dengan seseorang didepannya.

Shit! Apa-apaan dengan panggilan manis yang diterimanya itu. Dengan remasan dijemarinya untuk menyuruhnya melakukan posisi 'istirahat ditempat'. Ditambah dengan ia berada dalam barisan paling belakang membuatnya tidak menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Dan juga taati apa yang telah diperintahkan." (nyuruh Baekhyun istirahat ditempat gitu)

Lelaki itu ternyata lebih bajingan dari yang dikiranya. Ia menyesal menyimpan sedikit rasa suka untuknya.

-0o0-

Setelah barisan dibubarkan, semua orang berpencar untuk meninggalkan lapangan. Dan Baekhyun yang tersisa. Ia menatap teman dalam jurusannya yang telah berjalan menjauh dengan berkelompok. Ia sendirian.

Ia menghela napas sedih dan mulai berjalan.

Ia hanya sedikit tidak akrab dengan teman yang lainnya. ia mengenal mereka namun tidaklah terlalu akrab seperti Sehun dan juga Kyungsoo. Dan dalam situasi seperti inilah ia menjadi kesulitan.

Seseorang menepuk bahunya.

Ah, lelaki ini lagi.

"Apa apa, sunbae?" Baekhyun bertanya. Menatap seseorang yang lebih tinggi itu sopan. Ia hanya sedikit kesal dengan kejadian di lapangan.

"Aku pikir kau bisa bersikap lebih baik dari ini kepada seiormu."

"Aku biasanya lebih sopan dari ini. Jadi?"

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya, dengan dagunya yang runcing ia memberi kode kepada seseorang yang tak dikenalnya. Tak sadarkah lelaki itu jika beberapa gadis bahkan menghentikan langkahnya untuk menatapnya? Atau memang tengah menebar pesona. Cih.

"Kau pasti kesepian. Aku akan menemanimu karena yang aku tahu Sehun dan juga Kyungsoo tidak disini."

"Maaf?" apa Baekhyun salah dengar?

"Sehun dan Kyungsoo."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, "Bagaimana kau mengenal mereka?"

"Kyungsoo adalah sepupuku."

"What?"

Fakta apalagi ini? seseorang yang kadang kala ia ajak bergosip tentang yang disukainya merupakan sepupu. Dan Kyungsoo yang bodoh itu tak mengatakan apapun? Sial. Si burung hantu itu pasti sengaja menjebaknya.

"Dia mengatakan semuanya, sama dengan yang kau pikirkan."

"Memang apa yang aku pikirkan?"

"Aku tidak yakin. Tapi aku juga punya perasaan yang sama denganmu."

Hah?

Pipi Baekhyun memerah, dadanya tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat. Ugh ia hanya berharap Chanyeol tak mendengarnya.

"Jadi kau tidak usah merasa kesepian, ada aku disini. Tapi tunggu, ambil ini." sebuah Iphone berada digenggamannya. Keluaran terbaru yang sempat Baekhyun idamkan.

"Kau bisa pegang ponselku dan bermain sepuasmu. Kau boleh membuka apapun. Aku akan pergi sebentar dan tunggu aku di kafetaria jurusanmu."

Ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Lalu sebuah kecupan singkat dipipinya ia terima. Dengan sebuah senyum manis yang baru dilihatnya. Tampan.

"Sampai jumpa."

-0o0-

Hari ini adalah kesempatannya. Kesempatan yang tak sengaja atau disebut dengan kebetulan. Ia sangat bersyukur ketika menerima pesan bahwa Baekhyun akan sendirian dan Kyungsoo ingin dirinya menemaninya.

Dan ia sangat senang.

Awalnya ia sangat jengkel dengan lelaki manis teman sepupunya itu. terlihat sangat manja apalagi dengan si pucat yang bernama Sehun. Ia selalu menempel bagai lem dan entah bagaimana membuatnya jengkel. Saat tahun baru lalu, Kyungsoo mengatakan padanya,

"Baekhyun sepertinya menyukaimu."

Sesederhana itu, namun membuatnya berdetak tak karuan.

"Jangan bicara omong kosong, lelaki manja itu bukankan pacar si pucat itu. temanmu yang satunya."

"Oh, namanya Sehun. Apa kau cemburu?"

"Heol, mana mungkin. Jadi?"

"Sejak beberapa hari lalu Baekhyun selalu membicarakanmu, tepatnya setelah penampilanmu yang tengah bermain gitar waktu itu. dia sangat menyukainya dan tak henti mengatakan tentangmu."

"Benarkah?"

Ah, si manja itu ya? Seperti cukup menarik.

-0o0-

Setelah selesai mengisi absensi, Baekhyun menuju kafetaria. Memesan jus alpukat dengan _sandwich_. Ia segera membuka ponsel yang diberikan Chanyeol padanya. Ia terlalu tiba-tiba dan sangat mengejutkan. Rasa sukanya menjadi bertambah jika seperti ini.

Namun sebuah pin mengganggunya.

Empat buah angka.

Chanyeol tidak mengatakan pin nya. Dasar brengsek!

Ketika ia mencoba kombinasi tanggal lahir Chanyeol ponselnya bergetar tanda salah. Lalu sebuah angka kembar 1111. Salah. Hingga terlintas tanggal lahirnya. Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin.

"Shit! Tanggal lahirku." Baekhyun berseru. Wow.

Ia mulai menjelajah, dari pesan masuk, Sosial media, dan juga galeri. Tidak ada yang aneh, hanya saja ia baru sadar dengan sebuah wallpaper diponsel tersebut adalah seorang yang terlihat familiar. Bukankah itu dirinya? Fotonya saat akhir SMA dengan putih abu-abu dan memeluk sebuah tedy bear pemberian Sehun saat ulang tahunnya.

"Dari mana ia mendapatkannya?" ia bergumam lirih.

"Rahasia." Disusul sebuah bisikan kecil di telinga kanannya. Begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Hingga ia memerah.

Baekhyun melotot, menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan menghakimi.

"Jangan mengagetkanku." Ia merengut.

Chanyeol mengabaikannya, memilih duduk disamping Baekhyun. Bahkan bahu mereka berdempetan. "Jangan dekat-dekat."

"Aku suka baumu." Ia berbisik. Tersenyum menggoda. "Jadi bagaimana? Sudah menemukan jawaban?"

"Huh?"

"Jadi pacarku ya? Kau tahu kan kalau aku menyukaimu." _Tolong jangan terlalu terus terang aku tidak kuat._

"A-apa?"

"Baekhyun, jadi pacarku ya?"

Pipinya memerah. Lalu bergerak menjauh, ia berdiri. "Aku akan ke kamar mandi –"

Terlambat.

Tangannya lebih dulu ditarik hingga ia duduk dipangkuan Chanyeol. dan beberapa orang menganga melihatnya. Akan jadi masalah jika ada dosen yang tak sengaja lewat.

"H-hei. Lepaskan aku, mereka melihat kita."

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Ia berbisik, nafasnya sangat harum. Baekhyun merona hingga telinganya.

"A-Aku .. sial, ia aku mau."

"Mau apa?"

"Aku mau jadi pacarmu." Detik selanjutnya bibirnya dicium lembut yang membuat penghuni kafetaria memekik dan juga jepretan kamera yang bersahutan.

Memalukan.

Tapi Baekhyun suka. Hari ini tak sepenuhnya buruk.

END

a/n:

Apa ini? entahlah, aku gak tahu nulis apa, Cuma aku lagi bosen yang agak bad mood karena ponselku rusak. Dari awal sampai akhir gak jelas banget kan ceritanya. Wkwk. Untuk upacaranya, kayak di indonesia ya. Karena aku gak tahu apakah disana ada upacara atau enggak.

Ini aku revisi sedikit ya, aku tambahin beberapa yang gak pas.

Maaf kalo nggak sesuai ekspektasi ya~

Btw..

Selamat HUT RI ke-73 ! semoga Indonesia semakin maju dan lebih baik!

TERIMA KASIH


End file.
